


Alternative Medicine

by Nairec



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairec/pseuds/Nairec
Summary: New resident Claire Lucas joins Chicago Med and finds an unlikely attraction to Dr Will Halstead





	Alternative Medicine

**A/N:So here 's a little something I wrote becuase I feel like Will really needs someone that appreciates him and I could totally see this happening. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. Before you start I would like to thow a shout out to Some1foundme...the best BETA a girl could ask for...Mwah! enjoy xx**

* * *

 

"What have we got?" Dr. Will Halstead unintentionally barks as he snaps on a pair of Latex gloves, looking towards me for information. I reiterate everything the EMTs have told me, all the while acutely aware that my heart rate is elevated and adrenaline is coursing through me.

"Ruby. Nine years old. Car accident. Seized on the ride over but responded well to 5 of Versed IM. She was intubated en route. Multiple fractures"

"Ok, on my count. One Two Three!"

We lift her off the gurney on 's count and lay her gently on the bed beside it.

"Lucas, what do we do?" He asks, allowing me to take charge in an attempt to assess my ability.

"Check the tube placement, Ativan drip, then send her for a head CT."

"Good" He replies and we both seamlessly work around each other performing my instructions to the letter. I turn to April who is standing in the doorway, trying her best to placate the young girl's parents.

"April, CBC, CMP, and blood gas analysis on all three. Send blood and urine for a tox screen"

"Copy that" April replies, heading towards us to do just that leaving Dr. Halstead to deal with her parents, while I prep her for her CT scan.

When I have completed my medical obligation, I take the little girl's hand in mine and sweep the hair from her sleeping face. April takes this opportunity to clean the wound on her forehead and I speak softly "Ruby, You are at Chicago Med Hospital. My name is Claire and your you're going to be just fine, we are going to take great care of you"

Just as I finish my sentence her parents flank me, her dad nodding in thanks and I move aside for them to accompany their daughter as she is taken for her CT Scan.

When the room is empty I take a moment to compose myself. Emergency medicine is not my first choice when my residency comes to an end. As I inhale a shaky breath, I am vaguely aware of him disposing of his gloves and washing his hands before he moves onto the next patient in Trauma bay three. What I don't realize though is that he is watching me. When I raise my gaze to his, he smiles and it occurs to me that all the time I've known him and worked beside him during my training, I have never noticed how incredibly good looking he is, and how bright his smile is. I feel an uptick my lips in response to his grin and he tells me "Great job" before walking away.

Two hours later I'm at the nurses's station searching for Ruby's test results. One of the first things they teach you at medical school is not to get emotionally involved with the patients but its proving difficult, especially where children are concerned. When I see that nothing has been uploaded I rest both my hands on the desk in front of me and debate calling up to radiology. Just as I decide on calling upstairs, I feel a hand on my left shoulder.

"Ruby's test results not back?"

I inhale sharply, goosebumps erupting over my skin at the contact and I am grateful that somehow Dr. Halstead doesn't seem to notice. I stand upright and turn my head to face him.

"How did you know?" I enquire, somewhat suprised at his astuteness.

"Lucky guess," he offers sincerely, "I know they tell us not to get attached or emotionally involved, but its easier said than done."

I nod in agreement, and he brushes past me, taking up residence on my right hand side so he can slide his hand over the mouse and take control of the monitor. I'm highly aware of the fact his left hand side is pressed against the back of my hip as he moves the cursor around on the screen.

"Always try refreshing the screen, it usually works," he quips lightheartedly and, as if by magic, Rubys results appear on the screen. He reads them over my shoulder and I cannot help the sheer nervousness at the feel of his breath on my neck, caressing my skin in small puffs. When I see that the CT has come back all clear I let out a small breath that I didn't realize I was holding. The relief is palpable. With a hand on my arm he pipes up.

"Let's go and tell her parents the good news."

* * *

 

I sit in the break room, sipping my coffee and browsing my phone for a graduation outfit. Three weeks and I'll be Dr. Lucas. I can barely believe it. This all seemed so far away. It feels like only yesterday I was applying for medical school. I settle on a little black dress to go under my gown, now I only have to figure out what shoes I'll pair with it. Realizing this decision will require another cup of coffee, I head over to the coffee machine and pour myself another.

Just as I am about to replace the coffee pot, a hand grazes mine. Dr. Halstead takes the coffee from me and sets about refilling his cup. We both take a seat in silence at the nearest table and he glances at the dress that fills the screen on my phone.

"That's nice." He offers sincerely.

"Thanks. Don't think it would suit you though." I retort playfully and he laughs, the empty room suddenly seeming a little brighter.

"What are you talking about, my legs would look great in that," He quips.

I can't suppress the giggle that escapes my lips, or the mental image that he conjures. His deep brown orbs light up when he laughs and I immerse myself in the joy that seeing him so carefree emanates.

When our laughter subsides I sip my coffee and take a glance at the clock on the wall; there's five minutes left on my break. I don't want to leave, there is a comforting silence between us that doesn't feel awkward or strained, it feels normal, but despite this I still find myself beginning to speak,

"So you have any plans later?" I ask, and when his eyes widen I realize the possible insinuation in my question so I quickly back track. "I mean I'm not - I didn't mean, I'm not asking you out."

He rests his hand over mine, his pearly whites on full display as he takes control of the situation and rescues me from my embarrassment.

"Its fine. I've, uh got big plans with Jay actually" He says almost sardonically whilst seemingly hesitant to continue but he does anyway. "A support group meeting, I said I'd go with him"

My heart suddenly leaps at the thought he is entrusting me with this personal information. My mind wanders at the possible reason for the support group, I know his brother was in the army and I assume its somehow related to his time there but I don't pry.

"Well, better get back," he sighs looking up at the clock.

"Me too," I reply, draining the dregs of my coffee and gathering my things. As he reaches the door I call out to him, "Dr. Halstead?"

"Hmm?"

"I uh, was just trying to make conversation, I didn't mean any disrespect, I mean you're a Doctor and I'm a resident it would be unethical, and I was out of line."

His gazes at the floor, one hand on the door, listening while I speak, but when I finish he raises his head and smiles brightly at me, seemingly amused by what I have just said.

"Twenty-fifth right?"

"What?"

"Your Graduation is the twenty-fifth?"

"Yeah it is but..." I utter, downright confused , not only by the fact he knows this, but why he's confirming it with me.

"Then I'll book a restaurant for the twenty fifth. Pick you up at eight o'clock?"

My heart is in my throat, making it near impossible to speak, so I simply nod, as I suck my bottom lip between my teeth, watching the door fall closed behind him.


End file.
